Moc Koloru
|Opis ataku=Specjalne umiejętności, używane dzięki energii Hyper-go-on należącej do Wispów. }} – specjalne zdolności wykorzystywane przez jeża Sonica, dzięki energii Hyper-go-on pochodzącej i wytwarzanej przez Wispy. Od czasu debiutu pojawiły się także w kilku kolejnych tytułach, między innymi w Sonic Generations, oraz w Sonic Lost World. Według wywiadu z Takashi Iizuką, Moce te będą się pojawiały w kolejnych grach z serii o jeżu Sonicu. Opis Rozgrywka Moce Kolorów to specjalne umiejętności, które są dostępne i używane po uwolnieniu mocy Hyper-go-on z danego Wispa. Jedynym znanym użytkownikiem tych mocy jest Sonic the Hedgehog. Używa on tych mocy, dzięki temu, że Wispy dosłownie wchodzą w jego ciało, użyczając mu cząstkę swojej energii Hyper-go-on, co pozwala mu na zamianę w kilka różnych form, takich jak: laser, rakieta, czy asteroida. W grach pozwala na wykonywanie specjalnych ataków, odkrywanie ukrytych ścieżek przechodzenia poziomów, czy łatwiejsze i szybsze niszczenie wrogów. W czasie używania Mocy Kolorów Sonic może korzystać z ich właściwości tylko krótką chwilę. Aby móc przedłużyć czas trwania mocy trzeba zebrać większą ilość tego samego Wispa, którego mocy się aktualnie używa. Wyjątkiem jest jednak Moc Koloru Czerwonego Wispa - Red Burst, której czas trwania można wydłużyć poprzez dotknięcie ognia. Po wyczerpaniu czasu trwania Mocy Sonic powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci bez najmniejszego szwanku. Każdy rodzaj Wispa, daje Sonicowi inne, unikalne ataki i specjalne zdolności. Tak samo każda Moc Koloru odznacza się innym kolorem, na przykład Niebieski Wisp zamienia Sonica w Blue Cube, Zielony Wisp w Green Hover, Różowy Wisp w Pink Spikes, i tak dalej. Wszystkie Moce Kolorów zmieniają Sonicowi formę fizyczną, dając mu kształt odpowiadający danej mocy, np. Żółty Wisp zmienia Sonica w wiertło, dając mu też właściwości prawdziwego wiertła, a nawet specjalne, dodatkowe, takie jak pływanie w wodzie niczym torpeda. Tutaj wyjątkiem są Białe Wispy, które nie zmieniają formy Sonica tylko dają mu możliwość używania Boostu. Kombinacje W trybie multiplayer w wersji Wii gry Sonic Colors gracze użytkujący Mocami Kolorów są w sanie połączyć ich zdolności tworząc zupełnie nowe, chociaż niektóre z nich zachowują te same możliwości obu użytych Wispów i pozwalają tylko na naprzemienne używanie tych mocy. Wszystkie dostępne kombinacje to: *'Cyan Laser + Cyan Laser' - dwa lasery, które strzelają w określonym kierunku, spiralnie wokół siebie. *'Yellow Drill + Yellow Drill' - dwa wiertła, które poruszają się spiralnie wokół siebie w określonym kierunku, ze zwiększoną mocą i siłą przyciągania pierścieni. *'Pink Spikes + Pink Spikes' - dwie kolczaste kule połączone wiązką światła, niszczącego każdego dotkniętego wroga. *'Green Hover + Green Hover' - wiązka białego światła, która potrafi zniszczyć każdego dotkniętego wroga. *'Cyan Laser + Yellow Drill' - laser, który może przekształcić się w wiertło i na odwrót przed zakończeniem działania mocy. *'Yellow Drill + Green Hover' - wiertło, które może wiercić w powietrzu, oraz w wodzie, a także przyciągać pobliskie Pierścienie. *'Orange Rocket + Cyan Laser' - rakieta, która może przekształcić się w laser, oraz na odwrót przed zakończeniem działania Mocy Kolorów. *'Yellow Drill + Orange Rocket' - wiertło, które lecieć niczym rakieta. Moc kończy się w momencie, kiedy jesteśmy nad ziemią. Sonic Colors Wispy pojawiły się obu wersjach gry Sonic Colors, stanowiąc główną mechanikę gry. Są spotykane na każdym poziomie, a każda wersja ma swoje unikalne Wispy, a co za tym idzie i unikalne Moce Kolorów, tj. wersja Wii ma Blue Cube, Pink Spikes, Green Hover, oraz Purple Frenzy, natomiast wersja na Nintendo DS - Red Burst, oraz Violet Void. Aby aktywować Moc Koloru kiedy posiada się wersję Wii gry Sonic Colors, należy potrząsnąć Wii Remote, natomiast kiedy posiada się wersję DS gry należy wcisnąć przycisk Plik:X Button Wii DS.png. Gracz aby użyć jakiejkolwiek Mocy Koloru musi być w posiadaniu danego Wispa, którego może zdobyć zbierając specjalną Kapsułę. Czas trwania Mocy jest ściśle określony, a można go wydłużyć zbierając więcej Kapsuł lub w przypadku Red Burst, także dotykając ognia. Po zakończeniu trwania Mocy, Sonic powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci bez najmniejszego szwanku. W wersji Wii tejże gry, kiedy Super Sonic jest odblokowany, gracz nie może użyć żadnej Mocy Koloru,poza Boostem Białego Wispa. Jeśli gracz spróbuje użyć mocy, Wisp, którego posiadaliśmy, wtedy ucieknie w górę i zniknie zamiast wejść do ciała Sonica. Jednak aby zrekompensować brak tych mocy, niektóre poziomy do grania Super Sonicem zostały zaprojektowane tak aby Moce Kolorów nie były potrzebne. Sonic Generations Moce Kolorów powracają w grze Sonic Generations i pojawiają się we wszystkich wersjach gry. W wersji konsola / PC pojawiają się tylko na Planecie Wispów natomiast w wersji Nintendo 3DS tylko na Tropical Resort. W wersji na konsole i PC pojawiają się tylko dwie Moce Koloru, a są to Orange Rocket i Pink Spikes. Wersja 3DS oferuje także dwie Moce Kolorów - Cyan Laser, oraz Red Burst. Aby aktywować daną Moc Koloru w wersji na konsole / PC, gracz musi wcisnąć Plik:Y Button Xbox.png/Plik:Triangle Button PS.png. W wersji 3DS gracz musi użyć przycisku Plik:X Button Wii DS.png. Gracz, aby móc użyć dowolnej Mocy Koloru musi być w posiadaniu Wispa, a jego można zdobyć, zbierając Kapsułę Wispów. W wersji konsole / PC czas trwania Mocy jest określony i można go wydłużyć tylko poprzez zebranie większej ilości Wispów. W wersji 3DS, czas trwania Mocy zależy od tego, jak dużo Boostu zostało graczowi w Belce Boostu. Po wyczerpaniu się Mocy Sonic powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci bez najmniejszego szwanku, a aby ponownie użyć Mocy Koloru gracz musi zebrać kolejnego Wispa. Ponadto, tak jak w grze Sonic Colors zebranie tego samego Wispa podczas trwania Mocy Koloru przedłuży czas jej trwania i wypełni Belkę Boostu. W wersji konsole / PC, kiedy gramy Super Sonicem możemy uruchomić umiejętność o nazwie "Super Sonic, przez co można będzie można uruchomić Moc Koloru w przeciwieństwie do Sonic Colors. Jednak aktywacja danej Mocy Koloru spowoduje, że transformacja w Super Sonica się cofnie i znów będziemy sterować normalnym Sonicem. Przeciwnie jednak nie działa, ponieważ przekształcenie w Super Sonica nie jest możliwe podczas używania Mocy Koloru. Sonic Lost World Moce Koloru pojawiają się także w obu wersjach gry Sonic Lost World i zachowują przy tym te same właściwości i umiejętności co w poprzednich tytułach. Ponadto, obydwie wersje łącznie oferują aż sześć nowych Mocy Kolorów, a są to: Indigo Asteroid, Crimson Eagle, Magenta Rhythm, Black Bomb, Ivory Lightning, oraz Gray Quake. Do tego powraca kilka znanych już nam Mocy, a mianowicie Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Orange Rocket, oraz Green Hover. Wszystkie Moce Koloru w wersji Wii U są aktywowane poprzez stuknięcie ich ikonki na ekranie. W wersji Nintendo 3DS uruchamia się je poprzez użycie żyroskopu systemu. Sonic Runners W grze Sonic Runners występują tylko trzy Moce Koloru, a mianowicie są to Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, oraz Indigo Asteroid. Po raz pierwszy także mogą być używane przez każdą grywalną postać, a nie tylko przez Sonica. Aby móc użyć którejkolwiek z Mocy Kolorów, należy najpierw zdobyć jakiegokolwiek Wispa z Item Boxa, a następnie użyć go w scenach, w których mogą wystąpić lub uruchomić poprzez naciśnięcie odpowiedniej ikony na ekranie. Jeśli gracz wpadnie w otchłań lub otrzyma obrażenia nie posiadając ani jednego pierścienia może kontynuować grę płacąc pięć Czerwonych Pierścieni, ale straci za to jedną Moc Koloru. Lista Mocy Kolorów Wszystkich Mocy Kolorów jest łącznie szesnaście. Trzynaście Mocy należących do zwykłych Wispów, dwa należące do Nega-Wispów, oraz Final Color Blaster. Muzyka Każda z Mocy Koloru posiada własną i unikalną muzykę, towarzyszącą im podczas używania ich. Niektóre jednak są do siebie bardzo podobne. Ponadto, niektóre z Mocy Kolorów posiadają kilka wersji swojej piosenki, używanych w różnych grach. Takim przykładem jest Red Burst lub Yellow Drill. Wszystkie piosenki towarzyszące Mocom Kolorów znajdują się na stronach im poświęconych. Moc Koloru Violet Void posiada aż siedem wersji swojej piosenki. Każda z nich jest używana na innym poziomie, w którym Moc ta jest grywalna. Ciekawostki *Według jednego z wywiadów Moce Kolorów, wraz z Wispami będą stanowić jeden z głównych elementów rozgrywki, w większości nadchodzących gier. *W grze Sonic Colors podczas aktywowania Mocy Koloru, spiker zawsze mówi tylko drugie słowo w nazwie danej Mocy, np. kiedy aktywujemy moc Cyan Laser, spiker mówi "Laser!", a kiedy aktywujemy Pink Spikes, mówi "Spikes!" i tak dalej. en:Color Power es:Color Power Kategoria:Umiejętności Wispów Kategoria:Rodzaje umiejętności